Summer's Choice
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: When Summer joins Triscara, the hottest pop group in Transylvania, she thinks all her dreams have come true, even if it means leaving her friends and family behind...
1. Chapter 1 One bad chimichanga!

**Summer in Transylvania:**

**Summer's choice:**

**6:30pm. Summer, Bobby and Heidi were all waiting in line for tickets to the concert of Triscara, the hottest pop group in Transylvania!**

**They were all excited!**

**_Heidi: _"I can't wait to see Triscara perform live at Screamers Stadium!"**

**_Summer: _"Who are Triscara?"**

**_Bobby: _"They are only the hottest pop group in the whole of Transylvania!"**

_**Heidi: **_**"Their names are Vincent, who's a vampire, TJ, who's a werewolf, and Sierra, who's a zombie."**

_**Summer: **_**"Oh yes, now I remember! They were the ones who sang at Stoker High's Halloween Ball last year!"**

_**Bobby: **_**"I know! Seeing them live was so cool! Imagine what it would be like if we saw them up close!"**

**They all screamed excitedly!**

**Meanwhile, the Triscara tour bus was pulling up outside the stadium...**

_**Vincent: (looking out the window) Wow! I can't believe we're finally here at Screamers Stadium!**_

_**Sierra: Vincent! I don't think TJ will be able to do the concert tonight!**_

_**Vincent: What? TJ, are you OK?**_

_**TJ: Not really. I have a stomachache.**_

_**Sierra: You see, TJ? I told you not to eat that maggot and eyeball chimichanga that you cooked in the tailpipe on the back of the bus! You do realise that we have a microwave in here!**_

_**TJ: No way! I can't use that thing; I've read online that it's dangerous! Besides, using a microwave doesn't give a chimichanga that same barbeque-y flavour! (his stomach growls) Uh-oh! I need a bathroom! **_

_**(he rushes to the toilet in the bus.)**_

_**Vincent and Sierra: Not in the bus!**_

_**(vomiting noises are heard.)**_

_**Vincent: Great! Now how are we going to perform tonight?**_

_**Sierra: But TJ has the voice of an angel! How can we find a replacement on such short notice?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Are you in?

**Summer in Transylvania:**

**Summer's choice:**

**Meanwhile, back in the line for the concert...**

_**Heidi:**_** This is so exciting! We're almost at the ticket counter!**

_**(Vincent and Sierra step out of their tour bus.)**_

_**Vincent: Anyway, Sierra, how are we going to perform tonight? We can't just cancel the concert and let all of our fans down!**_

_**Sierra: That's true, but a replacement is not going to just come around like that! (she clicks her fingers)**_

**But, they hadn't heard Summer's amazing voice yet...**

_**Summer: **_**I think I can remember some of the words from my favourite song 'Go Go Go'!**

_**(Summer starts to sing and Vincent and Sierra hear her nearby.)**_

_**I don't see red lights**_

_**I just hear go!**_

_**I don't do stop signs**_

_**I don't hear no!**_

_**Jump and don't look down**_

_**That's how you fly**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**It's win or you die!**_

_**(Vincent and Sierra clap her.)**_

_**Vincent: Wow! You have an amazing voice!**_

_**Summer: **_**Really? Oh my gosh, you're Triscara!**

_**Sierra: Well, actually, we don't know if we can perform tonight. You see, TJ got sick after eating a bad maggot and eyeball chimichanga.**_

_**Vincent: Sierra did tell him not to cook it in the tailpipe on the back of the bus! **_

_**Sierra: Anyway, would you be able to fill in for him, tonight?**_

_**Summer: **_**Well, OK. I mean, I've seen you guys before, so I think I can pick up some of the dance routine for the song. OK, I'm in!**

_**Vincent and Sierra: Great!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Time to sing!

**Summer in Transylvania:**

**Summer's choice:**

**7:30 pm. Bobby and Heidi finally get tickets to see their friend perform, while Serena starts to brag about her front-row seats that she got for her and Rolf. **

_**Serena: **_**Hello, losers. I just got two front-row seats to the concert! Read it and weep!**

_**Summer: **_**Well, that's good. You'll be able to see me perform with the band.**

_**Serena: **_**Why would the band ask you to perform with them?**

_**Summer: **_**Because they overheard me singing a verse from one of their songs and they asked me to fill in for TJ.**

_**Bobby: **_**You see, TJ ate a bad maggot and eyeball chimichanga.**

_**Rolf: **_**How did the chimichanga go bad?**

_**Heidi: **_**Because instead of cooking it properly, he cooked it by using the tailpipe on the back of their tour bus!**

_**Rolf: **_**Wow! That's weird!**

_**Serena: **_**Rolfie! Anyway, we've got the best seats in the house, so now if you'll excuse us, we have some more losers to brag to!**

_**(Serena and Rolf exit.)**_

**9:30pm. The concert was about to begin. Summer and the rest of Triscara were waiting in their dressing room. Everyone had their makeup on:**

**Vincent wore black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and his hair was all spiked up like a rockstar. He was wearing all dark colours: dark red, dark purple, and of course, black.**

**Sierra wore bright green eyeshadow with pink glitter, blue mascara and eyeliner and her hair was straight at the top and curly on the bottom. She was wearing all bright neon colours: neon pink, neon blue, neon green, neon yellow, neon orange and neon purple.**

**Summer wore sparkly silver eyeshadow with gold glitter, gold mascara and eyeliner and her hair had silver and gold glitter sprayed on it. She was wearing a LOT of gold and silver.**

_**Vincent: OK, so for the routine to our smash-hit song 'GO!', we start by pretending to ride motorbikes behind a green screen, to make it look like we're riding fast on a road while bright lights and other vehicles pass us, like we did for the music video that got a million hits on Frankentube? Right?**_

_**Sierra: Yep.**_

_**Summer: **_**I'm with you so far.**

_**Vincent: OK, so then after I sing the first verse, we close our helmets, then literally ride our motorbikes onto the stage, take off our helmets, and then Summer sings her solo part. OK? I mean, Summer has already seen us before, so she sort of knows the dance routine that goes along with it.**_

_**Summer: **_**Well, I think I know some of the steps.**

_**Sierra: Well, I'm sorry to hurry you, but you have to learn it quick, because the concert starts in 10 minutes!**_

**Meanwhile, in the audience, Bobby and Heidi were so excited about watching Summer perform with Triscara!**

_**Bobby: **_**I can't believe that Summer is performing tonight with our favourite band in less than 30 seconds!**

_**Heidi: **_**Seriously, Bobby, I think you better calm down.**

_**(motorbike engines rev and the fans in the audience scream.)**_

**The concert was starting:**

**First they sang 'GO!'**

**All:**

_**Go, Goooooo**_

_**Goooooo, Goooooo**_

_**Go Go**_

_**Go, Goooooo**_

_**Goooooo**_

_**Goooooo**_

_**Go Go**_

_**Vincent:**_

_**Everywhere I go **_

_**I hear the echo of a roar that keeps rising**_

_**On the horizon, yeah**_

_**Walking down the street**_

_**I feel the energy**_

_**The world is demanding**_

_**The spaceship has landed**_

_**Now there's no going back**_

_**Back, back, back, back, back**_

_**No, there's no going back**_

_**Back, back, back, back**_

_**Summer:**_

_**I don't see red lights**_

_**I just see go**_

_**I don't do stop signs**_

_**I don't hear no**_

_**Jump and don't look down**_

_**That's how you fly**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**It's win or you die**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't be scared, just**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Don't think about it**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Summer:**_

_**Everyone I know feels like**_

_**The planet spinning faster and faster**_

_**Straight for disaster (oh)**_

_**Shine under the pressure**_

_**'cause the way we that we do it will define us**_

_**Pressure makes diamonds.**_

_******All: **_

_**Now there's no going back, bac-back, bac-back, bac-back, back.**_

_**Now there's no going back, bac-back, bac-back, bac-back, back.**_

_**Summer:**_

_**I don't see red lights**_

_**I just see go**_

_**I don't do stop signs**_

_**I don't hear no**_

_**Jump and don't look down **_

_**That's how you fly**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**It's win or you die**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't be scared, just**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Don't think about it**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Sierra:**_

_**I feel it in the air tonight**_

_**I'm seeing the lights **_

_**In the dark ignited**_

_**And no one's stopping me now**_

_**I'm living my dream**_

_**All:**_

_**And you're all invited**_

_**Summer:**_

_**I don't see red lights**_

_**I just see go**_

_**I don't do stop signs**_

_**I don't hear no**_

_**Jump and don't look down**_

_**That's how you fly**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**It's win or you die**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't be scared, just**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Don't think about it**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_** Go where you go (Go x 7).  
Go where you go (Go x 7).  
Go where you go (Go x 7).**_

_**Go (x4) (gooooooooooo),**_

_**(Gooooooooooooo),**_

_**(Goooooooooooooo),**_

_**Go, go.**_

_**(the smoke blasters go off.)**_

_**(the audience screams.)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Time for an encore!

**Summer in Transylvania:**

**Summer's choice:**

**Everyone clapped and cheered for an encore!**

_**Vincent: Does everyone want another song?**_

_**Audience: Yeah! (cheering)**_

_**Sierra: OK, here it comes! This is the song we sang in Japan! I hope you all like it!**_

_**Vincent: Do you know this one, Summer?**_

_**Summer: **_**Yeah, I think so. I remember you all performing it at the**** Halloween Ball.**

_**Sierra: OK, then, get ready! Because here it comes!**_

_**Vincent:**_

_**Every avenue in Tokyo**_

_**Is saying that I'm gonna make it**_

_**Sierra:**_

_**It's offering the three of us a chance**_

_**And knows, oh, we're gonna take it**_

_**Vincent:**_

_**All they need to do is lead us to the floor**_

_**It'll detonate us!**_

_**Summer: **_

_**We'll show 'em what the beat is for into the chord i**_

_**And then they'll celebrate us**_

_**All (chorus):**_

_**Made In Japan!**_

_**We're made in Japan!**_

_**Made In Japan!**_

_**We're made in Japan!**_

_**Vincent:**_

_**Fortune and fame, suddenly**_

_**I can be a real supernova**_

_**Sierra:**_

_**Shooting star, my name in neon lights**_

_**In the sky before it's over**_

_**Summer:**_

_**Imagine us having fans**_

_**Think of when a-all of them are screamin'**_

_**Sierra:**_

_**Our fantasy is so getting out of hand**_

_**I'm loving what I'm dreamin'!**_

_**All (chorus):**_

_**Made In Japan!**_

_**We're made in Japan!**_

_**Made In Japan!**_

_**We're made in Japan!**_

_**Summer:**_

_**Woke up in another world**_

_**Now we're on as sama girls**_

_**Vincent:**_

_**Getting our kimono on**_

_**Singing karaoke songs**_

_**Sierra:**_

_**Eating sushi, drinking tea**_

_**In the shade of maple trees**_

_**Vincent:**_

_**Lotus flowers everywhere**_

_**Breathing in exotic air**_

_**Summer:**_

_**The manga artists take a bow**_

_**Animes' are a total wow**_

_**Sierra:**_

_**My imagination sparks**_

_**When I'm in Yoyogi Park**_

_**Vincent:**_

_**Could it be this distant land**_

_**Scrambling crossing up our plans?**_

_**Sierra:**_

_**Loving cosplay, gotta say**_

_**Sayonara, Transylvania, hey!**_

_**All (chorus):**_

_**Made In Japan! Come on!**_

_**We're made in Japan!**_

_**Made in Japan!**_

_**We're made in Japan!**_

_**Go, go, go!**_

_**Made In Japan, made in Japan (x 4)**_

_**(Music ends)**_

_**(audience cheers)**_

**Everyone cheered! The concert was a success!**


	5. Chapter 5 Summer joins the band

**Summer in Transylvania:**

**Summer's choice:**

**The next day, back at Stoker High, everything was different for Summer. When she came the next day, everyone clapped and cheered her; it was as if she was a celebrity!**

**_Summer:_ Wow! I can't believe this!**

**_Heidi:_ I know! Ever since you performed with Triscara last night, everyone now thinks you're a celebrity!**

**Everyone was trying to get Summer's attention! They all wanted a photo and an autograph!**

**When it was lunchtime, Summer was about to get an unexpected surprise.**

_**(Vincent and Sierra enter, wearing t-shirts that say 'I AM NOT FAMOUS' and 'JUST AN ORDINARY BEING')**_

**_Vincent:_ _Psst! Summer!_**

_**Summer: Vincent? Sierra? What are you two doing here?**_

_**Vincent: Shh! We're in disguise!**_

_**Sierra: This is what we wear out in public, so we don't get mobbed by our fans.**_

_**Vincent: Anyway, apart from that, we have something very important to tell you. **_

_**Sierra: After the concert, and when TJ stopped throwing up, he said he'd been thinking a lot about his future with the band.**_

_**Vincent: So, he decided to quit Triscara, for good.**_

_**Summer: **_**What?**

**_Heidi:_ Triscara can't break up!**

**_Bobby:_ Yeah, track 6 on your second album is 'Always Together (Never Apart)'!**

**_Vincent:_ _Relax, we're not breaking up! We're just getting a new member; Summer._ **

**_Summer:_ Me? But, why?**

**_Sierra:_ _Because, you were so great last night, no one missed TJ! So, we want you to leave school for a while and come on tour with us!_**

**_Heidi:_ You want Summer to leave school?**

**Summer: And go on tour with them. YES! I'M IN TRISCARA! I'M IN TRISCARA! Did you just hear that? I'M IN TRISCARA!**

_**What will happen now that Summer is in the band?**_


End file.
